Crazy Love
by tsukiyomi-xion
Summary: Love is in the air for our shugo chara cast. Different couples for every chapter. But the stories are connected into one plot. WARNING: NO TADAMU Rated T. Just in case. There's a better summary inside. So, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is gonna go crazy in this fanfic.**

**Trust me, just read it.**

**So, here's the thing.**

**This is a mix of couples, Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, and other couples.**

**I'll mention that I'll add a VERY unexpected twist.**

**So yeah, just enjoy. Every chapter has a different couple.**

**Chapter 1 will be Amuto, 2 will be Kutau, 3 will be Rimahiko, and I'll tell you about the others after the first 3.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Kairi and Yaya= 15 (3****rd**** yr in middle school)**

**Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Lulu= 16 (1****st**** yr in high school)**

**Kukai and Utau= 17 (2****nd****)**

**Ikuto=18 (3****rd****)**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY.**

**Claimer****: BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND 1 CHARACTER AND THE OTHER BELONGS TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. n_n (Her name is Rin, if you wanted to know)**

**Chapter 1: Crazy in love…and a new student? (Amuto)**

**Amu POV**

It was a weekend (Sunday), the weather was nice, and I didn't have to babysit Ami. And that meant only one thing; I could go out with Ikuto today!!

We've been dating for half a year now. Wow, it's been so long. I remembered the good times Ikuto and I shared over the 6 months, today was actually our monthly anniversary, so it was expected that we had a date.

Today Ikuto told me that he'd pick me up around 10. It was 9, I was ready now actually. I still had time, so I decided to clean my room a bit.

When I was done, I went downstairs. I decided to wait for him outside. I was putting my shoes on, when the doorbell rang. Wow, Ikuto has impeccable timing. I smiled at that and opened the door.

There he was. Gorgeous and sexy as ever, I couldn't help but smile wider. He smiled back. "Hey." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips; I didn't expect him to turn it to a make-out though. "Hey _Amu_." He whispered in my ear, breathless, with that husky voice of his. I couldn't help but blush as I was catching my breath. He chuckled, knowing that he clearly got what he wanted. His face moved away as he took my hand. "You ready?" He asked. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was clearly wondering where we were going. I was in his arms, he was carrying me bridal style. He chara changed with Yoru of course, I was used to it. I preferred it than chara changing with Ran.

"Ikuto, where are we going?" I asked wondering where he was taking me.

"You'll see. I want it to be a surprise." He said and smiled at me.

"Aww, that's not fair." I fake pouted.

"Don't worry Amu-_koi_." He whispered in my ear.

"You should know that doesn't work on me anymore Ikuto-_koi_."

I could feel his breath on my ear as I held back the blood that was threatening to color my face. "It doesn't really matter. Now won't you blush for me _Amu_?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

And on cue, my blood instantly rushed to my cheeks. He pulled away. Damn that sexy voice of his.

"Hm? Did you say something about my voice being sexy _Amu_?" He asked making the same tone that made me instantly blush with his signature smirk, that I loved and hated so much.

I turned scarlet red. "W-what?! N-No way! I-I said that out loud?!" I stuttered.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's yours anyway." He pulled away. "We're here." He said before I made a comment on that.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I took in what was in front of me.

We were in a park. Not too big, not too small. It was perfect, but… "Might I ask what we're gonna do here?" I asked still staring at the scene.

"We are gonna skate. I figured the weather would be perfect and that it's been exactly half a year since we've been dating. I wanted it to be special. And since we haven't tried skating before." He said in a caring tone.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." I turned to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently but passionately. His eyes widened, but he kissed back. The kiss was getting deeper; he licked my lower lip demanding for entrance. I granted him entrance as our tongues started dancing in sync with each other.

We pulled away when we needed air.

"Thank you Ikuto. I love you." I said as I caught my breath.

"I love you too Amu." He said.

"Now let's skate." He smirked as he said that.

"Okay." I said as I smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHH!!" I shouted as I . How could I forget that I didn't know _how_ to skate?! The roller skates had 4 wheels and it felt like I was skating on ice and not ground.

"Ugh. Darn it. I just _had _to forget I didn't know how to skate." I muttered.

Ikuto smirked "Here. Hold my hand and try to follow me." He said offering his hand.

I sighed as I took his hand.

"Okay, I'll start off slow. Just move your feet trying to make a 'V'." He said pushing his right foot diagonally forward to the right at the same time I did.

"Woah." I said with amazement. Was I stupid or what?

He chuckled. "Okay now for the left foot." He said repeating what he did with his right foot only in the different direction.

"Good Amu. Let's try faster."

I nodded gripping his hand. I did it a little too fast I was falling. Ikuto caught me just in time.

"Easy there." He said

I was in his arms. I was leaning on his chest. That made me instantly blush. "S-Sorry." I stuttered as I pulled away.

Now _that_ made him smirk, I couldn't help but blush more. "W-whatever, c'mon." He sighed as I was using my 'act' again. He didn't really like it when I used it around him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He said with looking at me with smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I loved it when he smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Let's continue then." He said as he took my hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto put the skates back in his bag that I didn't notice he had. We ate lunch and spent the rest of our day at the mall. We were just browsing through stores when I decided that I wanted to go to the arcade.

We got there in 10 minutes. We weren't really in a hurry. When we got there I eyed 'the claw'. I had bad memories with it. All I wanted was this cute little keychain. It was a black cat.

"Wanna play?" He asked when he saw me eye it.

"No." I said in a harsh tone. Not too harsh though.

"Why?" He asked curiosity lingering in his voice.

"I had very bad memories with it. I wasted my weekly allowance on it. I don't really think _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_ has ever won in that game." I said as I shuddered at the memory.

"I don't think that's true. Wanna make a bet?" He said raising his eyebrow, taunting me.

"…Why not." I said as I hesitated.

He smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

I came to a stupid realization that I had made a _huge_ mistake. But I guess it won't be _that_ bad. Wait. We're talking about _Ikuto _here, a pervy bastard, _a hot and sexy one at that_. A voice in my head added. I shook my head snapping back to reality.

"Well? What is it?" I asked with nervousness and curiosity in my voice.

He chuckled, his smirk plastered on his face. "If I get _anything_ you want from there then I get to ask you to do _anything_ I want you to do--"

"What's in it for me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I wasn't done yet. _But _if I don't get it after three tries you get to ask me _anything _you want me to do." He said in a business-like tone.

"Th—" I was about to say but he cut me off.

"If I get it on the first try you have to do what I want for 3 minutes, second 2, and first 1." He said. "You may speak now." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "3 minutes? Maybe this isn't so bad after all." I said.

He smirked. "Let's just see about that." He said as he walked to 'the claw' with me following him.

"So, what do you want me to get for you?" He asked with a smug face.

Arrogant jerk. I eyed the black cat keychain, only difference was that it came in a box, there was another one inside… "Is that a…strawberry?" I muttered.

Ikuto heard me and looked at what I was so focused on. He smirked. "I'm guessing it's that one." He said as he inserted a coin in the coin slot.

The claw started to move toward the target, it went down when it was above its target. I glanced at Ikuto, he made look so EASY! He was calm; it didn't even look like he was TRYING! Ugh, darn it!

I looked back to the machine and saw that Ikuto had already grabbed the box that held the cat and the strawberry. The claw was moving toward the space where you could let it fall and claim your prize.

I wasn't getting _that_ nervous. I mean, what's the worst that can happen in 3 minutes? _Oh you better not forget that it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. ANYTHING can happen._ The voice in my head talked once again. But the voice had a pretty good point.

THUNK!

I instantly snapped out of my daze. I saw a smirking Ikuto with the widest smirk I have ever seen possible holding the box in his hands. I reached up to it, but Ikuto held up a hand. "Not yet. You still have to do what I tell you to." He said as his smirk stayed glued to his face.

"Ugh, fine. What is your command oh great one?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He seemed to like the nickname I gave him. "You have to kiss me."

"That's all?" I asked. There's a catch, there's _always _a catch.

"No. I meant _here_, in front of _people_, for _3 whole minutes_." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed a thousand shades of red, and maybe even purple. "A-a-are you serious?!" I screeched. People looked at me.

Ikuto placed a finger on my mouth. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Please no!! Anything but that!! Please Ikuto!! Have mercy!!" I mumbled because his finger was still on my lip.

"Ugh, fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"But you have to kiss me in there and take a picture with me." He pointed to the picture booth.

"…f-fair enough I guess." I said hesitantly.

We walked hand in hand to the booth. We went in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I…guess." I said nervously.

"Don't worry." He inserted a coin.

I turned to face him and gulp. For a moment we were just staring at each other.

"I pressed the button already."

My eyes widened at his swift movement. For a second we were inches apart, but in a flash his lips were on mine.

I closed my eyes as the light flashed. He pulled away after that. Our foreheads were touching as we stared in each other's eyes. There was another flash of light. After that we looked at the camera and smiled. Yeah…even Ikuto smiled. The light flashed for the last time and we went outside to get the pictures.

There were two copies. One had pink background with twinkling white stars, the other was the same except it had a blue back ground. Ikuto gave me the pink one. I looked at the last picture and blushed when I saw Ikuto smiling.

I avoided looking at the first though. I put it in my pocket for a while so I could open the box. I put the black cat keychain in my pocket and gave him the strawberry. He took it.

"This way I'll always have you on my mind. Not that I don't though." I said. I just whispered the second sentence but I guessed that he heard me as another smirk appeared on his face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." He muttered. I barely heard it, so I guessed it was meant only for him. But I couldn't help but smile at what he said.

"Let's go get some ice cream." I said as I pulled his hand as he followed me out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto dropped me off the front door at 5. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "The usual?" I asked. "Yep." He said. "See you later." I said and went in the house.

"I'm home." I said. Expecting my mama to ask about what happened later and my dad 'running away'. (**A/N You know, when he locks himself in the bathroom?)** I sighed at that. "Amu-chan I'm gonna leave some hot water in the bathroom for you later." My mom said appearing from the kitchen. "Arigato, mama."

I went upstairs. I wonder how long dads gonna stay in the bathroom…I wondered as I went in my room. I mean seriously, I'm 16 and Ikuto's 18. What's the big deal?

"Thinking about how long your dads gonna lock himself in the bathroom?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, what's the longest again? I forgot." I asked my charas.

"If I remember correctly…its 2 hours desu~." Suu said in her sweet voice.

"I thought it was 3." Ran said.

Miki checked her notebook. "Nope, it's 4."

"Heh. I wonder if he'd break it." I was amused at how my father did this, and as to why.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh, it was a Monday. I got up, went to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform in its usual style, fixed my hair, grabbed my charas, and went downstairs.

I finished my breakfast and headed out 5 minutes earlier than I usually did. I saw Ikuto across the street and he walked up to me. "Good morning Amu." Ikuto greeted and pecked me on the lips. "Good morning." I said after the kiss. I suddenly remembered when he was on my balcony last night.

_Flashback Amu POV_

_I was on my balcony, looking at the full moon. "It's so beautiful." I said, admiring its beauty. I felt warm hands around my waist. "With you standing here, it's not even close to your beauty. He whispered._

_I chuckled. "Yeah right."_

"_I'm just saying what I think."_

_I sighed in defeat. Ikuto and I were just staring at it. It was silent, but not awkward. I didn't know how long we were standing there. He let go of me and went beside me, holding my hand. He was staring at me with loving eyes. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other._

_We didn't need to say anything, because there are no words for us to tell as to how much we love each other. Let's just say we were crazy in love._

_End of Flashback_

We walked to the school hand in hand. Everyone we passed by seemed to stare at us or get out of our way. I sighed and Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said with sarcasm.

"Don't mind them. It's just you and me." Ikuto said looking at me.

"I didn't know even _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto could be cheesy."

"Whatever." He just rolled his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto dropped me off at my classroom and I gave him a peck on the cheek. He then left for his own class.

I walked coolly to my seat and earned a couple of glances. I took my seat beside Rima. "Hey, did you hear? They said there was a new kid." Rima told me starting up a conversation.

"No, I didn't." I replied.

"Well, they said it was a girl and she was pretty. Scratch that. _Beautiful_." She emphasized.

"Oh? Well maybe she'd have her own fan club." I said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Rima ended the conversation as Kaji-sensei walked in the classroom with his messy white hair that made him look old even though he was just in his twenties. Nobody knew why though.

The class started getting excited about the new girl, especially the boys. I rolled my eyes. "All right class, settle down. You'll get to see her soon. So as you all know you will have a new classmate starting today. Please come in Takishima-san." Sensei turned his head to the door and so did everyone else.

My eyes widened. They were right. She was _beautiful_. But that's not why I'm shocked. I was shocked because her hair and eye color were the same as Ikuto's. She had mid-length jet black hair with blue streaks and deep azure pools.

She had side bangs at the right side and a braid at the left side. She had a ribbon choker, she did it by hand it was around her neck and formed X's on her neck. There were also ribbons tied on her wrists and you could see the X on the back of her hand. She had black socks that reached to the middle of her thigh. She was…Goth. Not a Goth punk, but just GOTH.

"Hello...Sensei is my seat the empty one over there?" She asked with a beautiful voice. Not too high and not too low. It was almost dull, but not completely.

"H-hai." Sensei stuttered.

She nodded and took the seat behind mine. She glanced at me and smiled. Scratch that. She _smirked_. Like Ikuto's and Utau's smirk, but mostly like Ikuto's. I stared at the spot wide eyed where she passed by, my mouth gaping open like a fish.

Who was she? Was she related to Ikuto and Utau? Why did she seem so similar to them? But she had a different last name. Ikuto told me practically everyone in his family, which was only a few. So she couldn't be related, right? These thought swirled in my head the whole morning, thinking about who Takishima Xion really is.

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and write whatever you want to write!! I take any type of criticism. I shall continue next week. If I get good reviews I update this week~.lol.**

**FYI I'm not one of those authors that make my characters kiss every 5 minutes. I make sure they have a pretty good reason why they're kissing. And if you don't like my Ikuto very much, please tell me.**

**Also tell me what you think about Xion. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!! XD I'M SO HAPPY THAT I GOT MORE THAN 1 REVIEWS!!**

**I didn't really expect for people to like it much.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the first one. Hope you enjoy this chapter~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara in any way and the song that will be used in this chapter**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 2: Suspicions (Kutau)**

**Utau POV**

I was walking with Kukai to the cafeteria. We always ate with our group with Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, me, and my brother. "Do you know what all the ruckus is about?" I asked Kukai as I noticed that there was a new topic of the school today.

"Hm? Haven't heard of any. Let's ask the others later." Kukai said.

"Okay."

"Hey, you okay?" Kukai asked squeezing my hand a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him trying to reassure him.

"Whatever you say." He said not believing me, but he let it go.

I liked that about Kukai. He'd know when I was hiding something, but he'll also know if I don't want to tell him…yet.

We walked in the double doors and saw that our friends were sitting at the table already. I sat down but Kukai didn't. "What do you want for lunch today?" He asked me.

"Nothing much, maybe just an apple." I said.

"That's not good. I'll throw in some melon bread for you. That okay?" He suggested.

I chuckled. He was worried. "Sure."

"'Kay." He said as he went to the not so long line. He was behind Nagihiko and Ikuto who were probably buying food as well.

"You two seem sweet." Amu said.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you and my brother aren't."

"Pssh. Compared to Rima and Nagihiko, that's nothing."

"Hey." Rima said with puffed cheeks, clearly annoyed.

We all laughed. "Hey, do you guys know the 'hot topic' in school today? I have no clue on what it's about." I asked after our laughter.

"Oh, it's about this new girl in our class. She's smart, beautiful, athletic, and pretty much a talented girl." Rima said. As expected from Rima.

"Not to mention her style." Nagihiko said appearing with a tray of food. He sat down across Rima.

"Something's strange about her." Amu said.

"And what's that?" Ikuto asked, curious. Kukai was beside him. They sat down on either side of Nagihiko.

"She has the same hair and eye color _exactly_ like yours." Rima said looking at Ikuto.

"Really? That _is _strange." I said.

"That's not the only thing. When she passed by me she smiled. No scratch that. _Smirked_ at me. Just like Ikuto's smirk." Amu added in a shocked tone.

"It's not really a big deal. Ikuto's not the only person with hair like that." Kukai said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe, but how many people have you seen that has exactly the same eyes and hair as Ikuto? It's not common." Nagihiko said.

"And that smirk, to think it was like mine." Ikuto said.

I sighed. "We shouldn't talk about her like this. Let's just eat. We'll know the truth sooner or later." I said taking a bite of my apple.

"Yeah, all this talk about her is making my head hurt." Kukai said, helping me out. He winked at me. And I smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kukai and I were walking after school with the others. We were just talking about random things, avoiding talking about Takishima Xion. Yeah, I know her name now. It was mentioned all day. It's not hard to remember either.

Later Kukai and I separated from the others. Kukai brought me to a park to cheer me up. He was on the monkey bars upside down while I was on the swing. I smiled at him. "Good, you finally smiled." Kukai said.

"Sorry about that. I'm just bothered about Takishima Xion." I said looking at him.

"Ahh, it seems everybody was. I wonder who she really is." Kukai said. He sighed; he went down from the monkey bars and sat in front of me. "Don't worry about it too much. C'mon cheer up; it makes me sad when I see you like that." He looked at me sincerely.

I chuckled. "Okay." I told him as I smiled. I tried hard to convince him, but it didn't work. But I smiled more often when I was with him. I really love him.

"I'll sing for you then." Kukai said standing up as he walked a few feet away from me. I loved it when he sang for me. I remembered when we sang 'stolen by dashboard confessional' together. It was the song he sang when he confessed to me, I sang with him to send him a yes. He started to sing 'I'll be by Edwin McCain'.

**"I'll Be by Edwin McCain"**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

I stood up, tears flowing down to my cheeks. He really knew what to do when I was like this. He hugged me. "I'll be your crying shoulder." He said. He pulled away and kissed me tenderly and full of love. I kissed back.

He pulled away. "I love you." He said looking at my eyes.

"I love you too." I said as I hugged him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were at the front door of my house. Kukai kissed me one last time. "Bye Utau." He said. "Bye." I said and walked in the house.

"I'm home." I greeted. My brother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. It's his turn to cook tonight.

"Welcome home Utau." Ikuto nii-san said peering out of the kitchen.

"What're we having today?' I asked.

"Nothing much, just fried noodles, some beef and broccoli." He said.

"Okay. I'll be upstairs." I said as I walked upstairs.

"'Kay."

I went in my room and took a shower. I put on some clothes; my charas were getting along pretty well these days.

"Is something wrong Utau-chan?" Eru asked.

"Yeah, you seem kinda down." Iru added.

"Nah, it's nothing guys. Thanks for being concerned." I told them and gave them a reassuring smile. They smiled back.

"Utau, dinner's ready!" My brother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I went downstairs and sat down on the chair. My brother sat down across me.

I started eating. "It's good." I commented.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, what did you think about the new girl?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"I don't know. I have my suspicions on her, but I don't really care. We shouldn't really talk about someone we don't really know."

"I guess you're right about that. But Amu seems pretty serious on finding out who she really is."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll let it go just like that."

"That's Amu for you." I said finishing the last of my noodles. I left my plate on the sink, knowing my brother would clean it up. I finished my water and left it beside the plate.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." He replied.

I brushed my teeth. I turned on my stereo that connected to my iPod. I smiled when I heard the intro of the song. It was 'stolen', but it was the duet version. It reminded me so much of that day.

_Flashback Utau POV_

_I was in a park, I wasn't alone. There were other people. I went here every day, singing my heart out in front of these people who had a rough day. It's as if they came here on instinct, sitting on a seperate bench, letting their sadness out. I was sitting at the fountain, thinking about my day._

_Someone sat beside me, and I looked up to see that it was Kukai. We were friends not that close though. I liked him. I liked him a lot. But I never found the courage to tell him. He doesn't really talk to me either. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Oh, I come here every day." He said looking up with a slight smile._

"_How come I don't see you then? I come here every day as well." I said raising an eyebrow._

"_You don't seem to notice the people around you when you're singing." He looked at me._

_I blushed. "You watch me when I sing?" I said looking down._

"_I come here every day don't I? And you have a beautiful voice that cheers up these people." He pointed to the people sitting on the benches._

"_Yeah, one day I decided to go here and just sing. It became an everyday thing after that." I looked up at the sky._

_He chuckled. "You know, I really like you Utau." He said looking at me._

_His eyes were filled with love and I had to look back. I blushed._

_He stood up and stood at the spot where he was sitting beside me. "What're you doing?"_

"_You'll see." And at that he started to sing. I know this song._

_Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight

_I stood up beside him. I started to sing with him after the second verse. Our voices sounded good together, I sang an octave higher than him. The harmony was incredible._

_  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well

you have stolen  
you have stolen  
you have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel

you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart

_We finished the song, gazing into each other's eyes. "I'm in love with you, Tsukiyomi Utau." He said not parting with my eyes as he took my hand. "I love you too." I said with a happy smile, he smiled back. We heard applauding and looked at the people around us. We blushed madly. They were saying 'Kiss her!' 'C'mon! Don't be shy!'_

"_Okay then." He muttered. The blush on his cheeks turned darker. He looked at me and gave me a sweet and loving kiss. We broke away and there was more applauding. We laughed at that, still holding hands._

_End of Flashback _

The song ended. "I guess I better do my homework." I said as I sat down on the chair in front of my desk. And music continued to fill the room.

I finished my homework in about an hour and figured I'd text Kukai before going to bed. I grabbed my phone and opened it.

'_Good night. See you tomorrow. I love you :).'_ After I typed that, I closed my phone and put on my bedside table. I lay on my bed and pulled the blanket up.

My phone beeped twice. I opened it and the message from Kukai. _'Good night. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. And I love you too. :D'_ I chuckled, and went to sleep.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**It's shorter than the first. I'm so sorry about that.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Miyu-chan**

**Chocolistic**

**Miyuka Kokoro-chan**

**kouhaixsempai**

**For reviewing, I REALLY appreciate it. :D**

**Thanks for reading~ n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So here's the thing. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL STARTED AND WELL I COULDN'T UPDATE T-T.**

**I'M MAKING AN AMUTO SONGFIC TOO. I'LL PUBLISH IT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS FIC. SO WAIT FOR IT!! XD**

**This one is WAY shorter than the others.**

**I'm running out of sweet moments that I could use.**

**I have pretty good ideas. But I'm running out.**

**Just to be clear. It's Tuesday in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own shugo chara in any way possible.**

**Claimer****: Xion is my O.C. or original character, my imagination owns her. The poem in this story was also written by me. And lastly, I own this plot.**

**Chapter 3: Mind Boggling (Rimahiko)**

**Rima POV**

I was walking to school. I wasn't really in a hurry. I was waiting for the cars to stop so I could cross the street. People waved and greeted me as they passed by. I waved and greeted back of course. Warm hands suddenly covered my eyes. "Guess who." A voice whispered in my ear. I chuckled. I knew that voice too well.

"Good morning to you too Nagi." I said with a smile slowly forming on my face.

"Aw, no fair Rima." He uncovered my eyes and I turned around and pecked him on the lips. "Shall we walk to school together?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"Gladly." I said without hesitation. He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. _He's the best._ A voice in my head said. "Yeah." I whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing." I said crossing the street.

He matched my pace and walked beside me. "Okay." He said with that warm smile of his.

I sighed in my head. I was one lucky girl.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were walking in the hallway, hand in hand. We heard whispers. I listened intently. "Look! It's the third best couple in Seiyo! 'Rimahiko'!" A girl said. "I know! They're so cute together!" Another one said.

We both laughed. "That's good to know." Nagi said.

"Yeah, and to think that our fan clubs combined to make a 'Rimahiko' fan club." I chuckled.

"Oh? I didn't know that." He said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Well, it's true. C'mon we better get to class. I said as I saw Kaji-sensei behind us. Nagi nodded and we went inside.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat down on my chair—beside Amu. Ugh, it was English and we were just gonna read. I opened my book and pretended to read. I saw Amu from the corner of my eye writing a note. She passed it to Takishima-san.

Takishima-san wrote something and saw me looking at them. She smiled at me and added something. She passed it to me. I read their conversation.

'Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. Takishima Xion, right?'

'Um, I guess it's nice to meet you Hinamori-san. :)'

'Just Amu is fine. ' n_n

'Well then. I guess you can call me Xion. Would you like to join us Mashiro Rima-san?'

I chuckled.

R: 'Yeah, sure. It's boring and sensei is asleep.' ._.

A: 'Hey Rima. Okay, then Xion it is.' x]

X: 'Yeah, no problem Amu.'

R: 'It's really mind boggling.' _

X: 'What is?'

A: 'Well, you sorta look and act like my…boyfriend, Ikuto.' _

X: '…Is that so? How strange.'

R: 'I'm sorry. We may be only jumping to conclusions.'

A: 'Ah, never mind that. Why don't you eat lunch with us Xion?' ^_^

R: 'Yeah, it'd be nice to get to know you.' :)

X: 'Sorry guys. But I don't think that's a good idea… Sorry.'

A: 'Nah, its fine. But you could join us anytime if you want to.' ;)

R: 'Yeah, you seem nice and you're very intriguing. Is it okay if you consider us as your firends?.' :)

X: 'Arigato, Amu, Mashiro-san. Being friends would be nice.' :)

R: 'Rima is fine, okay Xion?'

**Xion POV**

I nodded and gave them a warm smile. They're really nice. Maybe I should…

**End of POV**

**Rima POV**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nagihiko and I were walking to the greenhouse. Both of us felt like going there, to reminisce old times.

"Rima?" Someone called. I turned to see who it was.

"Amu? And everyone? What're you guys doing here?" I asked clearly confused. All of us, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, me, Nagihiko, even Yaya, Tadase and Lulu were here. Wait. Lulu? Before I could go deep in thought Amu spoke again.

"I miss this place. And I decided to go here." She said and everyone nodded.

I laughed. "What a coincidence." We all laughed at that.

We all went inside after laughing.

"Seems like nothing's changed since we were last here." Amu said.

"Except…" I said, not continuing.

"Oi, Tadase. Are you and Lulu…" Kukai didn't finish.

Tadase blushed and realized he was holding Lulu's hand. "Um, Yeah." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"2 months." Lulu said, blushing a little.

"Aw, how sweet. Now I wish Kairi was here." Yaya quickly covered her mouth.

"The kid with the green hair?" Ikuto asked, bored.

"Yeah, I heard from Sanjou-san that he visited during summer." Utau added.

"…Yeah, that's when I, um, sorta…c-confessed to him." Yaya said looking down.

"Yaya's growing up." Nagihiko said teasingly. Yet it was true.

"Congrats Yaya." Amu said.

"Thanks Amu-chi." Yaya said and glomped Amu. Then turned to Nagihiko and stuck her tongue out.

We all laughed. That's Yaya for you.

"Wow, how nice." A voice said from above us. The person was sitting on an open window.

"Who's that?" Nagihiko asked.

"X-XION?!" Amu and I shouted in unison.

She covered her ears. "Geez, you guys don't have to be so loud you know."

"Sorry." We said in unison again.

"Weird. Isn't that where I used to sit when I visited my little strawberry?" Ikuto asked. More like stated. Amu blushed.

Xion chuckled. "I didn't know that. When Amu said I sorta acted like you, I didn't know it was that bad." She frowned.

"Who are you?" Utau asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She smirked.

"Quit it." Ikuto said, annoyed.

"Shiro, Kuro." Xion whispered.

Two shugo charas appeared.

The one her right shoulder had hair just like Xion's except it was snow white, her eyes were the same white. She was wearing a white cloak with a hoodie. When she opened it, the inner color was black. She was wearing white gloves, strap flats, and a long sleeved shirt. She had a black mini skirt and a choker. Lastly, she had a white cross tattoo on her right cheek, and a white sorcerer hat.

The one on her left shoulder was the same, but with jet black hair and her eyes were the same. She was wearing the opposite colors of the other one. She had the same sorcerer hat which was black, and same cross tattoo, only it was on her left cheek and it was black. **(a/n Sorry about the details.)**

They started circling around Xion.

_[Shiro and Kuro chants in unison]_

_On the night of the full moon,_

_Where there is light and darkness._

_You will hear a beautiful tune,_

_That will fill the gloomy silence._

_To a place that is precious,_

_Memories shared together._

_Close your eyes and be cautious,_

_Don't let go of the other._

They were gone after that. There was a note on the table. In it wrote:

_I figured you guys might need it. Read and analyze carefully please._

_On the night of the full moon,_

_Where there is light and darkness._

_You will hear a beautiful tune,_

_That will fill the gloomy silence._

_To a place that is precious,_

_Memories shared together._

_Close your eyes and be cautious,_

_Don't let go of the other._

_P.S. I worked hard on that, so you better figure it out._

_P.P.S. Amu and Ikuto should know best._

_--Xion_

"Me? And Ikuto?" Amu blurted.

Something suddenly appeared on the note.

_Don't worry guys. You can do it._

_--X_

Everybody went pale and stared at the note. **(Their expression= O.O)**

**Normal POV**

The charas popped out of their eggs. Apparently they heard and saw everything that happened.

1

2

3

"SNAP OUT OF IT!!" They shouted in unison in their dumbfounded owner's ears.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nagi was walking me home. It was pretty late, and he was worried. I told him I'd be okay, but he insisted. But I really hoped he would be stubborn enough to walk me home. I really liked it when he was worried about me.

"Ow, Kusukusu really went all out in shouting in my ear." I complained, rubbing my ear.

Nagi chuckled. "You're lucky you don't have _two _charas. I feel sorry for Amu though."

We both laughed, imagining Amu right now.

I stopped laughing. Nagi looked at me, concerned. "Thinking about what Takishima-san said?" He asked.

"Yeah, the full moon is this Saturday. And—" I was interrupted by Nagi's lips on mine.

He pulled back an inch. "Let's not talk about her tonight. It's painful to see your face like that." His warm breath made my head spin.

"Sure, sure. But I was _not_ done kissing you yet." I pouted.

He chuckled and put his lips back to mine. After a short while our lips started taking over. I let my tongue do what it wanted, clearly I wanted it too. We pulled away for air and he pulled me into a hug. "I better get you home." He whispered breathless in my ear. His warm breath on my ear made me blush a little. "Yeah." I whispered as breathless as him.

We started walking back to my house.

I wish that moment in his arms could last forever.

**Yeah…Tadase's with Lulu. I thought Lulu can bring out the man in him, that's hidden **_**deep, deep, very deep **_**in Tadase. XD**

**I think it's getting crappier by chapter…and shorter. -.-**

**I'll try to make it longer.**

**The thing with Xion will be revealed in chapter 7. So I ask patience from those who are eager to know about Xion.**

**Next chapter will be Miru (MikixYoru) I'm a MAJOR fan of Miru and I decided to include them in my story as well.**

**Sorry for those who don't like Miru.**

**I would like to thank the people who are supporting this fanfic. You guys are awesome!! I'll try and read your fanfics as well. But things are a little crazy over here. Thanks again! I LOVE YOU ALL!! XD**

**Okay, I that's about it. Oh, WAIT almost forgot!**

**Please Review!! Tell me what you think in your reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Like I said. This chapter is Miru.**

**So enjoy Miru fans.**

**If you guys think it's too weird, sorry about that. You can skip it if you want, I got too cheesy with this one.**

**About my Amuto songfic. It's still in progress, but I'm halfway done with chapter 1. So all you Amuto fans have to wait.**

**Sorry about my SUPER late updates. I live in the Philippines. And school here starts in June.**

**Well, on with the story~. n_n**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own shugo chara in any way.**

**Claimer****: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 4: Playing with the cat (Miru)**

**Miki POV**

I sighed. Amu-chan and the others are still having classes. And the others are with Kiseki. It's pretty boring there, so I went to look for something I could draw. I sighed again. "I'm bored. I can't find anything that I can draw, not anything that I haven't drawn yet." I was sitting under a tree, resting for a while. "You're Miki, right nya~?" A voice from above asked.

I looked up to see a happy Yoru sitting in a branch. "Yeah. What are you doing here Yoru?" I asked.

"I was with Ikuto, but I was bored so I went around the school nya~." He said as he was getting down from the branch and floated in front of me.

"I know how it feels." I sighed. Okay, how many times have I sighed today?

"Hmm, wanna play nya~?" He asked, excitement lingering in his voice.

I blushed. "S-sure."

"All right nya~!" He exclaimed.

"You seem happy." I asked. Or rather stated.

He took my hand. "That's because I'm with Miki. He muttered. He blushed when he realized he'd said that out loud.

I blushed tomato red. WAIT. He didn't add 'nya'. I blushed tenfold! Why must I be cursed with Amu's blush? I shook the thought away and floated beside him.

"Ne, Yoru? I asked.

"What is it nya~?" He looked at me.

I blushed. "U-um, where are we going?"

"You were looking for something to draw, right nya~?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Well, I'm not a stalker so don't think of me as one nya. But I see you everyday…and ah you always looked frustrated and bored nya. So…" He didn't finish. He looked down.

I blushed a thousand shades of red. But it quickly returned to its normal color. I smiled at him. I squeezed his hand lightly and it caused him to look up. "Thanks Yoru." I gave him a thoughtful smile so he would cheer up.

"No, thank _you_ Miki." He said and smiled back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile…**

**Normal POV**

"OMG! Who knew Miki had it in her?!" Ran exclaimed, taking another bite of her mini pop corn.

"How sweet desu~." Su said.

"I'm officially a 'Miru' fan dechu." Pepe-chan said.

"I agree." Temari said.

"Talk later. Follow now." Kusukusu said.

"What about me?" Kiseki asked, depressed.

"Get over it man." Daichi and Rhythm said in unison and patted Kiseki on the back.

**End of POV**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Miki POV**

We were in front of the planetarium. Why the planetarium? Why—

My thoughts were interrupted when we didn't go in the planetarium.

"Whe—" I started but I stopped.

"Here we are nya~." He said.

I took in what I saw. It wasn't big. It was actually quite small. The meadow was round, there was a big tree covering the small pond with its shadow, and there was a big rock where you could sit and look at the pond.

"I-I…" I paused. "It's perfect." I whispered.

"Really nya~?" He asked, brimming with joy.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"Well…I didn't really think you'd like it that much. I found it the other day when I was just floating around, thinking about…things. And I thought, maybe I could bring you here someday…nya." He said looking at me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Yoru. C'mon." I grabbed his hand and sat at the big rock, he sat beside me.

"What're you gonna draw nya~"

"I'm gonna draw the pond." I opened my notebook and grabbed my pencil. I started drawing.

I saw Yoru look at my notebook curiously. I looked at him and he pulled back, blushing.

"S-sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

I blushed. "N-no it's okay. Do you want to try?" I asked. "I don't have an extra pencil though." I smiled.

"Of course nya~. I can share your pencil right nya~?"

I blushed again. He blushed too when he realized what he said, but he composed himself and put his hand on my hand that held the pencil. We turned scarlet red at that. I chuckled and started to draw, I was guiding him. It was hard, but fun.

"Oops, sorry." He said when he made a mistake.

I shook my head and laughed. He laughed with me. We stopped laughing and started to draw again. I was really comfortable. I blushed. I realized our position. I was sitting in between his legs and I was leaning against him. His left hand was on my shoulder and his right on mine.

He realized this, but didn't move. He was comfortable too. We blushed now and then and laughed whenever we made a mistake.

"I have a question." I said after a while of silence.

"Ask away nya~."

"Well, if your owner is in love. Is the person's shugo chara in love as well?" I looked down to hide my blush.

"Hmm, I never really thought of it that way before nya~. But maybe it's true for only some nya~.

I looked up. The blush finally gone. "That makes sense. I wonder if it's true for me." I muttered.

"Well, it might be true for me nya~." He looked up.

Oh. He likes someone. I looked down to hide my saddened expression.

**Yoru POV**

Woah. What did I say? She seemed sad all of a sudden does she…

**End of POV**

**Miki POV**

I saw him panic for a while. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Happiness washed through me. He was concerned.

"Nah, it's nothing." I said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" He asked, not trusting me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at me doubtfully for a while. He suddenly took my hand and started dragging me somewhere. "W-w-wait." I stuttered. His actions really surprised me. It's different from the teasing side of Yoru. I never thought he had a serious side as well. Not to mention his nice and caring side.

He didn't say anything. "Hey, where are we going?" I asked. The silence was scaring me.

He looked at me. "Sorry, you just seemed sad that I had to cheer you up. I've got a pretty good idea." He smiled. Not his normal one. This one is…genuine and sincere.

My cheeks flared. "Y-you didn't really need to do that." I said looking down.

"You're right. But I wanted to."

We went in the school. And I wondered why. "It's time to have fun." He grinned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up playing in the classrooms when everyone was having their classes. It was really fun letting my playful side go all out and just have fun. We're in a lab right now, observing them dissecting poor frogs. I closed my eyes. "Wrong room huh nya? He then led me to another room.

It was fun going from room to room. My favourites were in the Home Ec. Room and the Chemistry Lab. They were making cakes in the H.E. Room, Yoru and I tasted different things. They were mixing chemicals in the Lab and we wondered how white can turn into red like that. I laughed when Yoru looked inside the beaker and it exploded. I couldn't stop laughing at all.

We ended up in the art room next. But nobody was inside. Yoru was about to leave, but he saw me marvel at the paintings hung on the wall. I paid no attention to anything else. I looked at every one of them. My eye caught something, and I noticed it was Amu's. She was getting pretty good at this; she was really bad at this before.

I looked at it more closely. My eyes widened and I would've cried, but I held back my tears. The title of it was 'My precious ones'. There was a basket, and inside laid four eggs. Our eggs. They lay carefully inside the basket. It was simply beautiful, and you could feel Amu's feelings just by looking at it.

I opened my notebook and started drawing it, so I can treasure it. Maybe even show the others. I glanced at Yoru a bit and saw him looking at me with caring eyes. And something else, but I was too busy to think about what it was.

I finished drawing and looked at Yoru. "Done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said as I closed the notebook.

"Let's go then nya." I didn't know why our voices were so soft. But it's as if we didn't want to destroy the peaceful silence in this room. He took my hand and led me somewhere else.

Our last stop was the greenhouse. The dollhouse where the charas used to stay at and play was still there. My room stayed the same. The guardians decided to donate it to the greenhouse. There weren't any guardians anymore since the embryo thing was done. But I wondered about something that I never told anyone and that was--.

"You okay nya? You seem to be thinking about something nya." He said.

"No, it's nothing." I gave him a smile. But I could feel that he wasn't convinced.

"I don't wanna butt in. So I won't. But I don't like seeing you like that. It feels weird…nya." He looked down again.

I looked at him thoughtfully but then I grinned. "Hey. How do you think I feel? I don't like seeing you like that either. It's hard to get in your head."

He grinned back but some of the worry was still there. "Sorry."

"No need."

"I—no _we _better go. They might look for us." He smirked.

I blushed. Ugh. "You're right."

I paused before I went in the room to Amu. I turned to face a confused Yoru. I chuckled at that. "I just wanted to say thank you." My expression quickly turned thoughtful. "For today, for everything." For you. I didn't say it out that one out loud. "I had fun…playing with the cat." I grinned and pecked him on the cheek. And I hurriedly went in the room silently blushing madly. I took one peek from the corner of my eye and saw Yoru. Frozen. Shocked. But blushing. I smiled at that. I went to sit at daydreaming Amu's desk and thought about my day. My day with the cat.

**OOOH. My plot was supposed to be revealed in Miki's thoughts today but I delayed it. I wanted to add suspense. Sorry Miki.**

**Miki: It's okay. *grin***

**Xion: Yay! It's my first chat in my fanfic. Lol.**

**Miki: So what's the couple in the next chapter?**

**Shiro and Kuro: It's—**

**Xion: Yairi.**

**Kuro: *death glare***

**Xion: *glares back***

**Shiro: *sigh***

**Miki: *sweatdrop* Please be nice and Review for Xion.**

**Xion: *breaks the glare war* Oh right. For those who don't like Yairi, sorry about that. But I really like that couple. My Yaya will be a bit O.O.C. because she wants to— oops. I'm not a spoiler person. Sorry.**

**Shiro: Please await chapter 7. I think it'll be her LONGEST chapter ever.**

**Kuro: Yeah. Because her life story is gonna be revealed there. And we're gonna kyara change.**

**Xion: Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, many authors mistake kyara change with kyara nari. Kyara change is CHARACTER CHANGE you know when an accessory pops out of nowhere. And kyara nari is CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION when your clothes change. Okay? I'm just making it clear because you might get confused in the latter part of the story. Oh right, like Miki said. Please review. Wow. That was LONG. o.o**

**I won't tell you if she's gonna be a Tsukiyomi or not. Expect the unexpected, but if you expect the unexpected then there isn't really any 'unexpected' anymore. Redundant isn't it? **

**Sorry if you found it lame my readers, I did this in a rush.**


End file.
